


Baby Diary - Eleventh Month - Mr. Dress up

by mistressterably



Series: No rest for the wicked [28]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably





	Baby Diary - Eleventh Month - Mr. Dress up

‘Will you wait, little lady? I actually have to open the door first.’ Malcolm guided the little girl to one side so he could unlock their front door. ‘What has you in a rush to get in?’

‘You promised us applesauce, daddy.’ Gracie was squeezing past him to hold the door open.

‘You need to learn some patience, you do.’ Malcolm clucked at his daughter. 

‘Sorry, daddy. Alec wants his applesauce too.’

‘I bet he does. Here, can you take this bag?’ He handed her one of the bags. ‘Can you put those vegetables in the fridge?’

‘Sure can, daddy.’ Gracie was quick to start putting the vegetables away as Malcolm settled his son in his high chair to keep him from underfoot. He got the rest of the groceries away except for the one last bag that had the applesauce in it. Gracie got to it faster and was holding up two of the small servings of the applesauce. ‘Applesauce, daddy?’

‘Yes, little lady. That’s applesauce.’

‘Both of us get one?’ 

‘Yes, you both get one. Sit properly on your chair.’ 

Gracie got up on her chair beside Alastair. ‘I’ll help Alec with his applesauce.’

Malcolm got the applesauce servings open and then got them each a spoon. ‘Try to eat more than spill, lad.’ He left the two kids to eat as he finished getting all the fresh meats put in the freezer. Gracie got into helping her brother by making little choo choo noises and making it out as if she was sending spoonfuls of ‘train’ applesauce into his mouth. 

‘No.’ He only played along for so long before he tired of the game and smacked his hand into the small plastic container that held the last of the applesauce. It sent applesauce spraying onto Gracie and onto himself. He laughed happily and began to smear the applesauce on his shirt and on his cheeks. 

‘Alec, no. Eat not play.’ 

Malcolm closed the freezer and sighed as he caught Gracie swiping up some applesauce from Alec’s chin and licking her own finger clean. ‘Not quite the eating I imagined, little lady.’

‘It’s yummy applesauce.’

‘And messy. It’s about time you got changed anyway. Give us your hands.’ He grabbed a cloth and was quick to clean off Gracie’s hands. ‘Now, go, upstairs and change into your play clothes.’

‘Yes, daddy!’ 

Malcolm then took the cloth and at least cleaned off Alastair’s face. ‘Lad, you got this on your shirt too. How did you manage that?’

‘Da da.’ The little boy smiled at him, his hands out to his father to hug him. 

Picking up his son, Malcolm couldn’t stop him leaning in and hugging Malcolm around his neck. ‘And now I get to change my shirt too.’

‘Da da.’ 

‘Alec.’ Malcolm smiled at his son and headed up the stairs. In the nursery, Malcolm got his son’s shirt and trousers off. The boy was unable to settle for Malcolm long enough to get clean clothes on. ‘Give you some applesauce and you just become a bundle of energy. Fine, down you go.’

He set the boy on the floor in just his diaper. Alastair squealed happily and bolted off on all fours. ‘Ahsee!’

‘Figures. Just have to be with your sister.’ Malcolm followed his crawling son out of the nursery and watched him beeline into Gracie’s room. She greeted him and Malcolm, quickly checking to make sure the baby gate at the top of the stairs was latched tight. He went into the master bedroom, stripping off his applesauce stained shirt as he did. 

‘Ahsee.’ Alec plopped onto his bottom in the girl’s room. 

‘Daddy didn’t dress you.’ Gracie noted. ‘I’ll change that.’

She went to her doll chest and opened it. Inside was all the assorted dolls and their outfits. ‘I got just the perfect size for you.’ Burrowing into the chest, she found a pair of pink trousers and then a pink frilly dress that one of her larger dolls normally wore but she had stripped it off ages ago. ‘Oh! And these yellow boots!’

Gracie laid the outfit out on the floor beside her brother. She took up singing a happy little nonsense song as she got her brother to lie back and she worked the pink trousers onto him. It took a bit of tugging to get the doll trousers on over his diaper. ‘There we go. You look pretty in those!’ 

‘Pee pee.’

‘Shush, that’s a rude word. You are pretty.’

‘Pee tee.’ 

‘That’s much better, Alec.’ 

‘Ahsee.’ He reached out for her and she hugged him. 

‘Let’s get you dressed all pretty.’ 

‘Pee tee!’ He clapped his hands.

Gracie picked up the pink dress and got him to sit still long enough to get the dress on over his head. ‘One arm a time, Alec.’ She chided his attempts to stick both arms at a time through the dress sleeves. The little elastic wrists ended halfway down his forearms. ‘Boots now. No. Socks!’

She went to her own dresser and pulled out a pair of old pink baby socks that she still had there. ‘Perfect!’ She held them up and sat down facing her brother. She lifted up one of his little feet, tickled it to get him laughing and then got the sock on his foot. Gracie did the same to Alastair’s other foot. ‘You are just so cute!’ She hugged her brother and then got the little yellow boots on his feet. 

Alastair grabbed at his yellow booted feet and giggled.

‘Let’s go show daddy how pretty you are.’

‘Pee tee! Ahsee!’ 

With Gracie encouraging him, he got up unsteadily onto his feet and she got behind him. With her hands in his, she helped to steady him as he took wobbly steps out of her room.

‘Daddy! Daddy! Look at Alec!’

‘Da da.’ He smiled. 

Malcolm, in a fresh shirt, had decided to to do some cleaning in the master bedroom. ‘What’s up my little monsters?’

‘Alec is dressed now, daddy!’ Gracie proudly helped her brother walk towards Malcolm in his yellow boots and pink outfit.

‘Gracie! What…’ Malcolm had to fight back a guffaw of laughter. 

‘He needed to get dressed in clean clothes. You said so.’

‘Are those your Polly Pinky Dolly clothes?’ 

‘Yeah. He’s pretty!’

‘Pee tee!’


End file.
